


Frabjous

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Character, Castle of Lions (Voltron) Was Not Destroyed, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Season/Series 07, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Things get a little heated during sparring.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Frabjous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/gifts).



> I've been doing more Sheith than I expected to do in 2020. That's wild. I hope everyone likes this! ❤️❤️❤️❤️ Please leave any thoughts you have at the end of this fic! I would love to hear them! 
> 
> _"Frabjous" (adj): delightful; joyous._

*

07\. Exercising

They manage to convert the diamond left of The Castle of Lions back into its original form.

Their spaceship.

_Their home._

Allura and Coran haven't stopped thanking Shiro and the Garrison for helping them. Keith immediately checks out the training deck. He walks a lower platform, testing his balance and weight as Keith hops to another. Feels a little _different_ with Earth's gravity.

"Does it check out?"

Shiro's voice hovers in the white high-glow stillness. Keith smirks.

"Think so," he answers.

Keith's head lifts, examining the ceiling above and then Shiro's fascinated look of realization.

The blood in Keith's veins pounds in anticipation. His stomach tight and heavy.

"… You good with hand to hand?"

"Better than good," Shiro replies, grinning and removing his Captain's jacket. "I was wondering when you were gonna ask."

His new prosthetic — gigantic and free-floating — dims.

Keith inhales slowly.

His blue-gray eyes lidding.

That's when he senses a ripple in the air current. Keith ducks low and out of the path of Shiro's foot aiming for him. He rolls. Shiro comes at him again, effectively landing a palm-flat hit against Keith's ribs. A twinge of pain flares up Keith.

_"You're getting sloppy, Keith."_

Keith huffs, rubbing where he's gonna bruise. Dammit.

"And you're getting old," he quips, smirking again when his companion bursts out laughing. That's how Keith wants to see Shiro. Enjoying life. Having fun while doing what he loves. Being the leader of a powerful and capable team who works the IGF-Atlas.

They end up on the main deck with Keith's back slamming roughly against the floor. Shiro's organic hand pins him down.

"Had enough?" Shiro teases, crouching over him. His muscle-thick legs on either side of Keith's hips.

Keith shakes his head. He mirrors Shiro's heightened state of amusement when their lips meet, Keith's tongue pressing inside Shiro's mouth. It's technically _cheating_ to kiss your opponent into submission, but Keith likes what he _likes_.

He likes to win and he likes _Shiro_.

Keith hooks one of their legs together, rolling over and taking a wide-eyed Shiro with him. The older man now on his back, straddled by Keith. Sweats drips off the tips of Keith's dark bangs. He kisses Shiro again, running hands under his shirt.

Shiro's hand and his — _god, it's fucking_ _HUGE_ — prosthetic hand clenches onto Keith's hips.

_"Kee…"_

"Bad idea," Keith mutters, nuzzling their noses. He listens to the erratic pitch of Shiro's breathing. They're both hard as hell. He can feel Shiro arch against him, and it's overwhelming _heat_ and _density_. All of his muscles. "This is… a bad idea…"

_"Yeah…"_

Keith's fingers drag into the softness of Shiro's gray hair. He wants friction; he wants Shiro. He wants the bareness of Shiro's cock on his, grinding against each other, humping down. He wants to _lose himself_ to pleasure while gasping raggedly on Shiro's lips.

"Shiro!" Hunk calls out somewhere in the corridor. "Keith!"

"Check here." Pidge's voice drifts in. "They're always sparring in there."

"You think so?"

"Damn it," Keith whispers, climbing off an awkwardly laughing Shiro overhearing their friends. Keith turns his back to the entrance, running his hands over his nose and his kiss-swollen mouth in aggravation. Thankfully, Shiro seems more levelheaded than him.

"Shiro, I think the castle rearranged all of our floors—"

"I'll meet you by the bridge. Allura wants to discuss what to do about Voltron and the Lions while we're away."

"Okay!" Hunk and Pidge chime out.

They disappear.

"That was too close," Shiro mumbles, planting a quick, dry kiss behind Keith's ear. "Later?"

"Later," Keith repeats.

He's counting on it.

*


End file.
